


A Dark Fantasy

by Lyricblake1, Slone_Envy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Castles, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Equestrian, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Fur, Horns, Hurts So Good, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kitten, Licking, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Other, Pleasure Pain, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spanking, Spunk, Threesome, Tongues, Unicorns, Zoophile, cocks, daddy - Freeform, enchanted forest, good girl, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricblake1/pseuds/Lyricblake1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slone_Envy/pseuds/Slone_Envy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her waking up in the special enchanted castle, Kitten learns that there was more surprises in store for her, than she would ever have dreamed of!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark Fantasy

KITTEN:

Waking under his heavy arm, she slips from him and out the bed. Padding to the bathroom, she thought of showering, but shook her head. She wanted his scent on her a little longer.

Washing her face, her eyes goes to his mark. Tilting her head the angry mark smiles at her. Her cat purrs, and so did the woman. Walking out, she stops and stares at his body spread across the bed. She will leave him to sleep, and walk around. Going to the window, she gasp. 

They were back at the castle. Her fantasy. Dashing in the closet she giggles at the variety of dresses and robes.  
No shirts, no pants or shorts, just dresses. Wolfie wanted her free.  
Slipping into a sea blue cotton sundress, and flip flops, she leaves the room, then runs out of the castle. 

The servants watched with smiles as she twirled around under the sun, then headed towards the scary forest. She loved that place, it's why wolfie created for her. Dark, scary, erotic. Hers.

WOLFIE:

He woke when she left his embrace, though he laid still as if still sleeping. He watched her through the door of the bathroom. She examined her mark, smiling and purring loudly. Did she realize how fucking exotic she was? Did she fathom how much she was loved and desired by him and his wolf?

Waiting till she slipped on the one dress he loved the most from all the others, then slipped out of their room, he rose from bed, then went to the window. Watching her, his beast bayed at the sight of her. She was theirs, and they would forever protect her.

Slipping on a pair of worn jeans, he pads out of their castle. Joining her at the forests edge, she turns to him. "There is a gift within the forest waiting for you Kitten"  
There Castle was a creation he manifested for her, and within it, there was always surprises for her. This newest one was something he thought would please her very much. Placing his hand at the small of her back, he looks down into her bright loving eyes. 

"Use your power to call it forth to you mi amor...make it obey you"

KITTEN:

She wanted to, but with his hand to her back caused her mind to melt along with her body.  
Licking her lips, she tries to do as he ask. Closing her eyes, feeling the breath of the forest surround her,  
she takes a breath then reach out a hand.

"Come... Come" she whispers

WOLFIE:

He closed his eyes and felt her power wash over him. Pulling her closer, he floats them to a clearing. Wrapping his arms around her,  
his hand closes around her right breast as the other slides down her torso. Her magic was sexual. Her desire pulling forth the most power of any other.

"Come...come to me"

Her soft chant grows louder as her breathes turn to small gasps.  
"Ahh, my little Kitten, here he is.....as his mistress commanded"

KITTEN:

The white beauty that was closing in on them was breathtaking. His platinum mane flying in the wind around him. His tail swinging back and forth.  
Big, powerful, and hers. When the beast stops before her, he goes down in a bow. 

His large head rubs against her body, his snout tapping at her sex.  
Her wolf at her back, his hands cupped under her breast.

She was surrounded in a pool of powers, love and ecstasy. "He's so beautiful." She says in awe rubbing her palm over his head and hair.  
Glancing back and up at her mate, she speaks. "Thank you wolfie!"

WOLFIE:

"You are welcome Kitten!"

Locking his gaze onto the beast before him, he knew what he wanted, and knew that she'd love it.  
Taking her dress in his hands after reluctantly releasing her heavy breasts, he begins to bunch the fabric up to her hips.

"Look into his eyes Kitten, feel what will happen now"

Exposing her mound, the unicorn chuffs and taps his hooves in the moss covered dirt. His horn softens, and he glides it up her thigh.

"Can you see what he wants Kitten?"

He rocks his cock against her now bare ass, moaning into her ear, and grips her dress tighter.

KITTEN:

His grip to her dress, his cock at her ass, the horn trailing up her thigh, she was lost to passions. To fantasy. To him, to them both.  
Resting the back of her head to his bare chest the beauty's enchanting eyes meet hers. 

Like a spell cast to her, her legs widens for them. Her mate's lips at her neck, cooing words her to let go of her desires. To watch as her beauty smell his scent on her, and tastes his seed that coats her skin.

This is why she loved him, needed him though she tries to fight it. Him and only him knew her dark desires, could feed them. Could use them to bring her back to him. How long had he REALLY known that?

WOLFIE:

Sliding his hand down, he gripped her thigh, lifting it and pulling it back gently. She was open to the magnificent creature before them, and when the whinny from her beast makes her giggle and moan, he grazes his now protruding fangs over his wolfs bite.

"Your power is keeping us here kitten...it's you baby....it's always been you"

He was talking about more than her power, more than the unicorn, their castle, her enchanted forest. He was talking about his heart.  
He knew she would know what he meant, so he stopped talking as the white beauty before her went down on his knees. When his tongue slips out of his mouth, and against her pussy, Wolfie pulls her dress down baring her breasts.

Pinching her nipples, he slips his cock between her ass cheeks. "My seed still coats your ass Kitten...I can smell you...he can taste me on you, and he can taste you too...if you close your eyes again kitten, you can taste what he does!"

KITTEN:

Her eyes lids closed, and her mouth waters. He was right, she could taste him, the bitter sweet spice of his seed. It not only fills her mouth but her senses.

"It tastes so incredible wolfie."

She purrs. The beauty feeds from her, she takes in her pooling juices from both him and her wolfie.  
Arching to both his touch, and the thick lapping she reach behind, and between their bodies. 

"Does it hurt my wolfie?" She purrs touching his erection.

WOLFIE:

He hissed, and rocked into her hand. "More then you know Kitten" Pinching her nipple, he slips his hand down to her clit, while the long thick tongue slips between her pussy lips, and into her tight entrance. When her nails dig into the thick vein running the length of his cock, he growls low. 

"AGAIN"

He groans when she squeezes his length again. "What does Kitten want? What does she think she needs?"  
He knew, wanted to see if she knew....she needed to be filled, to be brought to the brink, pulled back, then pushed to the edge again.

KITTEN:

She lowers her leg. Moves from both man and beast. They watched her as she stood in a pool of light. Fisting her dress at the sides, she slowly ease it up her body until she tugs it over her head.Dropping it to the ground, she walks to them. 

"I want to taste and feel. Please.." 

She says to them both.The unicorn gaze sweeps her body then meets her wolfie's eyes, when she stand between them, then goes down on her knees.  
Stripping him of his jeans, his cock bobs before her. Hungry eyes looks up to him.

Glancing behind her she sees that the beauty laid on the grass, his tongue sweeping over her hips then each cheek. He knows too what she wanted.  
Turning back to her wolf she takes him in her hand then laps at his head. His taste delicious to her tongue.  
The beauty nudged at her bottom and she raised so he too can taste her wolf's seed between her cheeks.

WOLFIE:

His hands fist her hair as she licks him gently, while being licked from behind by her gift.

" Sí, me chupe Kitten"

He cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes and falling deeper. Lifting his hand, he uses his power, and lifts her onto the unicorns face.  
When he sets her down, her legs drape around the long muzzle of her unicorn. 

When his tongue slips into her, she rocks on it while sucking him down her throat.  
The beasts cock springs free, and Wolfie reaches down to stroke him. Kitten moans at the sight, and quivers.

"This is all for you my kitten"

KITTEN:

He ignited a blaze to her core. A fire so big that she was losing her grip on control. Everything was so intense, so sexy and dark. So beautiful that if she stopped now, she'd be lost.

Gripping his legs, eyes raising to his, she begs for him to fuck her mouth.  
His upper lip peels back to expose his extending teeth. His hand tightens to her hair, then he pulls her head back, and starts to feed her all of his cock. 

Moaning around him, she rocks against the face of her beauty, building the fierce blazing within her.  
Sucking him, her fingers wraps around his sac. He was full again. In need of another release. And she will let him cum in her mouth, on her face, and body.

WOLFIE:

Standing over her beauty's head, Wolfie grabs her by her throat. Pushing between her thick lips, he shoves his cock deep, watching as her nostrils flare as he forces her to breathe through her nose.

Baring his fangs again, he continues to stroke the horse cock at her back. The bulbous head grinding against her ass.  
"So beautifully my kitten"

When his balls grow numb from her grip, he groans and bucks his hips into her mouth. He was growing dizzy, and he knew her grip on his sac was staving off his release.

With each thrust into her mouth, she rolled her hips on her beauty's face. His strokes to the cock in his hand grow faster. They were all near their imminent release, and she was gagging on his cock.

Tears fell from her eyes, but he knew she wasn't hurt. It was the intensity of the moment, sweeping her up in a whirlwind of pleasure.

KITTEN:

"MINE" the word slips between his clinched teeth. Branded itself to her gut and body. Shaking uncontrollably her beauty bucks under her. His feeding on her pussy becomes wild, as did her mate as he fucked her mouth harder faster.

His gaze was dark and beautiful. She loved his darkness. Craved it more and more. Inwardly cried for it until he fed it to her.

'YOURS!' She screams in their link

WOLFIE:

With a roar, the three of them spill their release. Wolfie into his Kittens mouth...Kitten on her beauty's tongue, and her beauty's against his Kittens back and ass.  
Her eyes widen when the mystical creatures spunk lands on her skin. 

"It's an aphrodisiac Kitten....where it touches, it will make you feel ten times as much pleasure"

Pulling his cock out of her mouth, he cups her face in his hands "Up Kitten, and then get on your hands and knees love....."  
She didn't want to, she wanted to lap the remaining cum from his cock, but his eyes grow hard. She couldn't defy him.

Easing to her hands and knee, licking his taste off her lips she feels her juices dripping. How is it she oozes the way she does for him.  
Kneeling in front of her, he nods his head at her beauty. Gazing into her dazed, blissed out eyes, he smiles "Say Aaaa kitten"  
When she opens her mouth, he reaches up and takes the her beauty's cock and slides it over her swollen lips.  
When his cum touches her lips, her eyes roll to the back of her head. Grinning, he leans in and licks the tip with her, their eyes locked onto each others.

'Together kitten....always together, forever'  
In her head, his words echo, their gaze deepens, and he feels his cock grow.

'Soon, we will both fill you kitten.....soon, you will be cumming on both of our cocks as we fill you to the brim'  
His dirty words fill her mind, her juices spill down her thighs, the scent fills both him and her beauty.  
When his tongue slips over hers on her beauty's cock and she moans and sucks harder. 'That's my girl....'

KITTEN:

She couldn't believe what was happening. What they were doing together, and how purely fucking beautifully sinful it felt.  
As the beauty begins to rock in her swollen lips the erotic taste of it's cum wakens something deep.

Feeling it thicken and grow, she swallows against it, making her wolfie hiss and her beauty buck. He's lead lowers, and he grunts and laps at them both.  
She felt something press against her mind. Like a voice reaching to connect to her like her wolfie.

She let the wall around her mind drop the rest of the way, and gasped and purred to bother her lovers

WOLFIE:

He watched as her beauty spoke into her mind. 'Beautiful Queen....you humble me with your touch'  
Wolfie smiles as the words echo in his head too. His kitten earned the love of all around her, was truly a queen, in his eyes as well as others. 

'Love you my kitten...gonna show you how much'

Placing open mouthed kisses to the shaft in her mouth, he drops down to his back and spreads her legs over his head.  
Spreading her pussy wide, he lifts his head and latches onto her clit. When her hand wraps around his cock, he thrusts up into her hand.

'Getting you ready for us both Kitten.....won't stop eating your pussy till your begging to be filled by two huge cocks'


End file.
